Pregnancy Announcement
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Pepper has an announcement for Tony. His reaction is not what she was expecting.


**I write far way too much Pepperony. Mostly because I don't get enough of it from Marvel.**

* * *

"Tony, I've got to talk to you." Pepper shouts over the music. "Yeah." Tony shouts back, not turning away from the pile of soldering metal in front of him. He pauses after a few minutes and turns his head to look at her. She's standing there arms crossed, with a raised brow, patiently waiting for him.

"J, lower the volume." Tony says and the music dips and he turns back to the welding in front of him. "I can hear you now." He says and Pepper sighs and rolls her eyes up at the ceiling, as if communication with the AI in the ceiling.

She can tell by his body language that he's not paying that much attention. "Tony, I really need to speak to you. As in your full attention." She says and Tony after a moment, sighs puts down the welder and pushes away from the counter. He walks over to the small fridge in the corner and pulls out a bottle of water.

"I'm all ears." He says and leans against the counter, taking a swig, watching Pepper intently, now giving her his full attention. Pepper took a few steps closer towards him and then stops and holds herself up straight.

"I'm pregnant." Pepper says, getting straight to the point, Tony spits out the water and rubs his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking back over at her. "I don't think I heard you right then. Say that again." He says his hands shaking just a little. Pepper walks up to him, her heels making the only noise in the room.

She takes the bottle out of his hands and places it on the counter behind him. "I'm pregnant Tony." She says softer this time, and it takes Tony a few seconds, agonisingly long for Pepper, before he smiles nervously. "A baby." He says excitedly and Pepper nods a smile on her own face, but as soon as it's there, Tony's face drops.

"Oh god." He says suddenly, realising what he's hearing. "A baby." He says stepping away, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah Tony. Tiny little thing wrapped up in blankets." Pepper replies coolly. She was expecting some sort of extreme reaction out of him, so she's prepared for whatever he throws out, or so she hopes.

"Oh jeez." He says and spins around to look at the workshop. "A baby." He says as he wanders for a few seconds, his hands making, more of a mess of his hair.

"We can't have a baby in here Pep, look at it. It's a huge death trap." He says suddenly spinning back to her and she rolls her eyes and grabs his shoulders, steadying him and pulling his attention back to her.

"Tony, I love you, but the baby's not going to spend a second in the workshop until it's old enough to listen to my rules about the workshop." She says and Tony seems to calm for a second nodding his head, seemingly in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. Very sensible." He mumbles and then wanders off to the middle of the room. Pepper continues to stand there and watch him, her arms now folded across her chest.

"I should build a child friendly workshop, teach them when they're young." He mumbles and then he's suddenly at the computer and is making 3-d models of the lab and requesting Jarvis to mark the walls to demolish and the items to move and what the new space will look like.

Pepper just throws her arms up in defeat. "I'd like a real good present Tony." She calls back over her shoulder as she leaves the room. Tony continuing to babble about the baby workshop and Pepper regretting, telling him down there. She should have expected this sort of reaction.

She does receive a matching, necklace, bracelet and earring set the following day. "Thank you Jarvis." Pepper comments up at the ceiling as she slips the bracelet on. She's not stupid, she knows Tony won't have thought about a gift for her. She wasn't honestly expecting one.

"Congratulations Mrs Stark." The AI replied and Pepper just smiled, shaking her head. "The damn AI gets me a present and not my husband. What the hell did I marry into." She mumbles to herself, heading off for work. She was in for a long pregnancy at this rate. She just hopes Tony remembers that she's carrying the baby, some point before its born. Otherwise, it was going to be Happy or Rhodey knocking sense into him and she won't be stopping them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm currently looking in desperate need of a beta, if you want to help let me know.**


End file.
